This invention relates to apparatus for automatic, precise transport of objects, e.g., semiconductor wafers.
It is desirable to rapidly and automatically transfer semiconductor wafers from plastic storage boats to quartz boats (in which they are introduced into a diffusion furnace), and vice versa, without introducing contamination onto the surfaces of the wafers.